


The Three Comunities

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: just a little community fic is all, just fluff, with some cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: We all know that there are entire communities for certain youtubers. But what if there was a place for everyone to just hang out? Who all would be there and what all communities are there?





	The Three Comunities

After hearing one of your friends go on and on about this ‘special place’ they could go to, they went on and on with how much fun it was when they did and how they met so many people and had so much fun, you decided to finally give it a try. 

The muffled yelling outside of your door, the arguing, the fighting, the stress. It was too much at the moment. If Reese was right -which they usually were- then all you had to do was reach out to an open space and think of the community along with a feeling of peace.

Jack’s community…. Mark’s community…. 

Nothing worked. 

Maybe it was all a trick? But they had never lied to you before. You collapsed in bed and plugged in your earbuds. Hoping to do nothing more than block out the noise, it was all too overwhelming. 

Music always helped, not much this time apparently as the lingering feeling of pressure on your chest didn’t seem to leave. Turning up the music volume didn’t work so you closed your eyes tightly while losing yourself in the lyrics. Wanting nothing more than to sleep. To wake up and it all be okay. No more yelling. No more fighting. No more.

You opened your eyes to a bright blue tear in the open space in your room. The light-emitting from it cast your room in a gentle wave of blue that seemed almost peaceful. All you could do was stare as you slowly stood to your feet, taking off the earbuds and setting them in your pocket while reaching one hand slowly out to the tear. It was warm. It coated your hand in a familiar yet unknown warmth that made you think of cold nights sitting in front of a fire with friends. A warm drink during the rain. The love of a family and friends. You couldn’t help but relax the moment you felt it’s calming warmth. Nor could you help yourself from stepping closer. Your arm was all the way through now. No going back now.

You walked into the tear.

After opening your eyes again you looked around to see groups of people walking together, laughing together, some drawing at tables next to each other while pointing out tips for the other. Some settled in a group of beanbags with notebooks as they continued writing, occasionally showing each other to be met with thoughts on their writings. Some people simply say together in silence. Watching a TV or laptop. That wasn’t it though. 

Everyone was glowing. 

In the brightly lit room with all it’s comfortable spots and tables and screens among the white carpets and light blue walls, the people had markings on them. Some with glowing red cartoon-like hearts that almost looked as if they were beating in rhythm on their left shoulder.

Some with neon green eyeballs wiggling around over their hearts.   
You recognized the logos of course but why did all of these people have them on their skin? It seemed as if everyone did. The glowing symbols shining through clothes even. Proudly on display. 

The strangest of all? The company among the groups of people were the egos. Now you weren’t an idiot and knew who everyone was. You could see Dark standing next to some of the artist, watching them and commenting on occasion as if trying to actually help while acting as if he wasn’t. 

You could see Dr. Schneeplestein and Dr. Iplier helping someone with a Septiceye marking and a brace on their leg, leading them along without their crutches. Seeming to help them gain strength back in their leg with enough time and physical therapy that they were providing with bright smiles… Even if they tried to push the other doctor away to help the person themselves, it was a group effort.

Hell Marvin could be seen munching on candy with a group of people while they told him their theories as he happily listened and nodded along. Even Anti could be seen with a specific person who seemed relaxed just hanging out with him. JJ sitting with a group, holding a whiteboard that said 'positive mental attitude’ as he pointed at the words and signed them to have the group sign back as if he was teaching them with a bright smile. Even the Google’s and Bing sat with a small group that was reading different books as the Android’s were helping each person get through some of the more difficult words. Wilford apparently was carrying another person on his back that had a bright heart on their shoulder as they walked around while Jackieboy man picked up two people, one with a septic eye and one with a heart, and ran past them while effectively initiating a race between the two egos while whooping and laughing as they ran.

It was just a bit overwhelming as you took a slow step back to steady yourself you were caught before stumbling by someone taller than you from behind.

“Easy, dude! Don’t wanna fall and get hurt, it’s a bit much at first I know but you're safe here. Sound ok?” You immediately recognized the voice as you were quick to turn around and look directly at a smiling Chase Brody. He let you go completely and offered a hand out to you, not seeming bothered by your wide-eyed stare.

“Chase Brody, what name do you like to go by? Better yet what pronouns would be cool for you and is it alright if I call you 'dude’, or 'bro’ cause I just call everyone that at one point or another.” You slowly stutter out your name and preferred pronouns along with your answer as he smiles brighter than before, seeming happy to greet you.

“Well nice to meet you!” Chase caught the attention of a few other people as a small group came up to greet you. Introducing themselves as 'Lucy’ who preferred they/them and had a glowing heart on their shoulder that glowed through their Pokemon shirt. Reese who was now sporting a Septiceye symbol that was over their heart. They could only smile when seeing you finally figure out how to enter this place. Even Wilford walked over to introduce himself along with Fie who was apparently the person riding on his back with her hair tied up and a large grin on her face. 

“Not to be blunt here, friend but which community do you fall in? Which one makes you feel a spark in your heart?” Lucy was quiet as they spoke but curious over your lack of markings.

“Oh gosh, well I really love interacting with both communities and I don’t think I could choose between them but if I’m being honest… I just…” You paused while thinking. Neither the JSE or Markiplier community really seemed to fit just right for you. Sure they were both fun and you respected both a great deal but there was no click. 

What you didn’t notice were how the lights started gently flickering as the group talking to you seemed to step back from you in confusion all while you continued to ponder. 

A light humming filling the air and catching the attention of everyone in the vicinity as they froze and turned to you, some egos standing in front of the community members they were without of concern over the activities, some moving closer to inspect along with more people. Not getting close enough to be in your personal space though as the humming finally reached your ears, you began to absent-mindedly hum along to the tune of Nathan Sharps song “Bones." 

Soon enough quietly singing along without realizing it until you properly heard a voice -that was humming still- join you. Unable to properly locate the voice that continued to hum along seeing as it echoed around the room as a dark smoke appeared to fly around, settling next to you as the voice grew more solid. A familiar voice settled next to you as you felt the weight of someone’s arm resting on your shoulder, the humming finally faded as you turned to look at a now smirking Natemare. 

"Sup kid? I hear your settling in the community of yours truly.” He reached his hand up to ruffle your hair slightly before turning to look up at the other egos specifically with a hint of agitation in his eyes that was directed at the egos themselves.

The smoke finally faded completely as another voice sounded on your right side. Looking over to see Phantom standing tall, settling his cane on the ground an inch in front of you as if subtly saying that he was there to keep the other egos specifically, away.

“Between all of your bickering over which community the kid might fall under you seem to have forgotten that you aren’t the only ones here.” Phantom gave a small smirk, looking down to you with a wink.

Did you know how to feel about any of this? Not at all. But how could you not smile back? You felt completely safe with the pair at your side. Even though you knew what they were you also knew that you were about as safe as you could get.

“Then where pray tell is their symbol. There have only been for the two communities in front of you. Not amateurs.” Darkiplier spoke for the first time you had heard. The ringing from his voice, the slight echo it left was enough to make your head throb seeing as you were unused to his voice. Mare was the first to notice and looked to you with a concerned expression. Humming softly, loud enough for only you to hear to help block the noise. 

“Listen here you VHS cun-” you were quick to cut Phantom off, quick to see his anger as well. Either from your reaction to Darks voice or the idea that he had presented you didn’t know but he wasn’t happy.

“Wouldn’t I already have a symbol if I was in one of those two communities?” Any and all attention was now directly on you and… Oh wow, that was so many pair of eyes.

Mare had gone silent at this point as everyone for a moment stood in silence before Mare let out an amused 'huh’ and lifting up your right arm to watch a glowing stream of markings that seemed to intertwine together as you watched them move up your arms. Forming a bright purple music note on your left shoulder that had a slight bounce to it, bouncing to the tune of the last song you had listened to, the one you were singing with Mare. 

The markings on your arm and shoulder remained bright as a warmth settled over your heart as you smiled automatically. The egos and groups of people seemed surprised though some smiled along. Rooting for you and the Battle egos. One word sounding off in your head repeatedly as Mare hugged you to his side with one arm and as Phantom patted your shoulder in a comforting manner with a smile directed towards you.

'Home.’


End file.
